


【白快/all快】被俘获的怪盗基德（续篇）

by ninosuki



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninosuki/pseuds/ninosuki





	【白快/all快】被俘获的怪盗基德（续篇）

白马探alpha x 黑羽快斗omega  
因为是续篇，所以会有快斗被新一完全标记的前提，不能接受者请慎入，白快依然交往设定，不看上篇单独看这篇也不影响

凌晨大约两三点钟，漆黑的夜晚闪过一道白色的身影，街道上隐约传来一阵脚步声，偶尔还夹杂着几声粗重的喘息。  
黑羽快斗，也就是怪盗基德，从来没有如此狼狈过，他拖着酸痛沉重的身体，一步一步蹒跚行走在回家的路上。  
四周一片寂静，只有间或的风声在耳边呼呼作响，快斗不自觉的拉紧了外套。  
好冷啊，真想快点到家。  
快斗连着打了两个喷嚏，感觉本该无比熟悉的街道如今却格外漫长，仿佛永远也走不到尽头。  
“我回来了。”  
虽然家里总是只有自己一人，但快斗还是习惯性的打了声招呼。他推开卧室的门，摸索着灯的开关。  
“啪！”的一声灯亮了，耀眼的光线使得快斗忍不住低头捂住了双眼。  
“你终于回来了，快斗。”  
房间里突然响起的熟悉的声音，把快斗吓了一跳。  
“探，你怎么会在我的房间？”  
白马探面无表情的上下打量了快斗一番，接着缓缓开口道：“是我拜托寺井爷爷，从他那里拿到的备用钥匙。”  
“哦，原来是这样啊。”快斗强装若无其事的样子笑道，“抱歉呐，探，昨晚的任务出现了一点小意外，没能赶上给你庆祝生日，改天我再好好补偿你好吗？”  
白马探保持着坐在床上的姿势一动不动，视线却死盯着快斗，两人相对无言，气氛一时间陷入到无比尴尬的境地。  
快斗有些心虚的挠挠头，视线不知瞥向何处。他像往常那般脱下帽子摘掉单片眼镜，走到窗边拉好窗帘后，转过身来打算下逐客令。  
“那个，探，现在已经很晚了，我也很累了，要不然你先回去？”  
白马探依然面无表情一动不动，半晌才听到他低沉的声音传来。  
“快斗，你身上的味道，变了吧？”白马探的眼神逐渐变得凶恶起来，“你，你已经被人完全标记了吧？黑羽快斗！”  
大到几乎是把他的名字喊出来的音量使得快斗的心跳猛地停了一拍。  
他无奈的摇头苦笑了一声，“我就知道瞒不过你。”  
快斗的心仿佛正被人一刀一刀地切割，明知道瞒不过他，可内心却总是留有那么一丝侥幸。  
但是，已经完了，他们两个人的关系已经完了。  
“对不起，白马，我们，分手吧。”  
快斗断断续续的吐出这几个字，他垂下头，看不清表情。  
“分手？”  
白马探似乎被这句话给彻底激怒了，他猛地站起身，两步并作一步跨到快斗面前，他双手紧紧拽着他的手臂，并且不断加大捏的力度。  
“你知道我这几个小时是怎么过的吗？”白马探怒吼道：“你知道我有多担心你吗？好不容易等到你回来了，身上却充满了别人信息素的味道，你知道我有多难过吗？我一直在忍耐，等你给我一个解释，可是等来的却是你要和我分手？！”  
快斗试着挣开白马探的束缚，但却难以推开他分毫，反而使他施加在自己身上的力气更大，剧烈的疼痛使得快斗好看帅气的脸庞逐渐变得扭曲。  
白马探强制将快斗推到床上，随后欺身压上，他在快斗的耳边一字一顿的问道：“说，昨晚究竟发生了什么？是谁把你完全标记了？”  
快斗被压的有些喘不过气来，自从与白马探相识以来，他从来没见过他如此恼怒凶狠的模样，这还是他所认识的那个温柔绅士的白马探吗？  
快斗有些气恼，他将脸扭向一边，语气冷淡：“我们已经分手了，我做了什么被谁标记通通与你无关。”  
“不行！”白马探仿佛一头暴怒的狮子，“我不同意分手！”  
他将快斗紧紧抱入自己怀中，脸埋进快斗的肩膀处，态度也渐渐软了下来。  
“是我先和你交往的不是吗，快斗？你明明是属于我的，我那么爱你，为了尊重你的意愿，我一直在忍耐，在等你心甘情愿被我标记的那一天，可是为什么，仅仅一个晚上，一切就都变了，为什么？”  
快斗的肩膀传来一阵温暖湿润的感觉，这把他故作冷漠的内心融化为一滩春水，他伸出手回抱住白马，希望能带给他一丝慰藉。  
但是他所能做的也就仅此而已了，他已经被别人完全标记了，也就是说，他已经注定不能再和他在一起了。  
对不起，探，原谅我不能告诉你事情的真相，我不能让这件事闹大，这对谁都不好。  
快斗的决定确实是基于理智经过多重考虑的，目前白马并不知道柯南的真实身份是工藤新一，还以为他顶多是一个有点聪明的小学生。如果白马知道真相后冲动的跑去找柯南算账，难免会暴露柯南和自己的真实身份，到时候不仅会引来警察，甚至连暗处的黑衣组织也会立即闻风出动。  
所以，他什么都不能说，这件事绝对不能被闹大。  
时间仿佛在这一刻停滞，快斗闭上眼，恍若置身于梦境之中，等天亮再次挣开双眼，一切都会归于正常。  
然而，现实总是不遂人愿。

“如果我早点把你标记了就好了。”  
低沉冷漠的声音如同炸雷一般将快斗从幻想中惊醒，他还来不及做出什么反应，就听见布料被撕裂的声音。  
“探，你在干什么，快住手！”快斗厉声喝止道，他使劲推开白马，但却起了反效果，更加激发起了白马的怒意。  
“快斗，我不会再妥协了，我是不会把你让给任何人的，即使你已经被别人完全标记了，我也绝不放手！”  
白马动作粗暴的扯下快斗全身的衣物，完全赤裸的身体就这样完全展现在他面前，同时暴露了无数的掐印与吻痕。  
这些仿佛在宣誓主权的刺眼的痕迹使得白马仅剩的一丝理智也断了线，他双目猩红，直接咬上身下人的脖颈，像是要把他吞吃入腹般强硬，痛的快斗眼眶里溢满了生理性泪水。  
不论快斗如何喊叫，如何捶打，甚至是抓扯他茶色的头发，白马始终无动于衷紧咬不放。  
就在快斗已经麻木到想要放弃抵抗时，白马却松了口，他望着已经殷出无数细细密密血珠的咬痕，温柔的笑了。  
“我终于把你‘标记’了呢，快斗。”  
快斗经过刚才的喊叫已经发不出声音了，只能翻个白眼算作回应。白马也不生气，稍微起身将床边的柜子抽屉拉开，拿出酒精纱布棉签等物品，认真仔细的为快斗处理好伤口。  
“快斗，我是真的很爱你，所以，不要拒绝我好吗？”  
快斗望着满脸深情，眼角湿润了的白马，心一软，侧过头去，发出极为细小的“嗯”的一声。  
得到同意的白马绽放出无比璀璨的笑容，他立即俯身吻上快斗柔软的唇，并不停的用舌头舔弄他的上颚，吸吮他的唇瓣。  
早已疲累不堪的快斗只能被动接受白马的进攻，只不过不知道是不是由于白马释放出信息素的原因，导致他现在感觉有些恶心。  
白马没有注意到快斗皱的越来越深的眉头，依然埋头于不断取悦快斗。他伸出舌头舔舐快斗右边早已耸立起来的乳头，左手玩弄快斗另一边的乳头，纤长的指尖围绕着淡粉色的乳晕不停的打圈，至于右手则是在揉弄抚慰着快斗挺立的性器。  
快斗轻轻咬着自己的手背，发出些细碎微小的呻吟。  
感觉前戏做的差不多了，白马掰开快斗的双腿，试探性的伸进两根手指。虽然快斗在不久前才被进入过，但药效已过不再处于发情期的现在，身体内部并没有分泌出用以进入的肠液，所以似乎有些困难。  
白马则释放出更多的alpha信息素，想要促使快斗发情，结果反而让快斗变得更加难受起来。  
“探，要不今晚还是算了吧。”快斗强忍不适，除了有种反胃的感觉以外，他现在头也开始晕了。  
“不行，”白马当即给出了拒绝的答案，他从桌子上随手拿过一瓶手霜，均匀的涂抹在自己的手指上充当润滑。一根，两根，三根，直到快斗体内能完全适应三根手指的宽度时，白马便扶着自己勃起的坚挺进入到快斗的内部。  
“呀啊！”快斗尖叫出声，不是处于发情期的身体要想完全容下一个alpha的尺寸简直是痛不欲生，“快拔出去，探，我求你了，快拔出去啊！”  
白马没有说话，但他很快就从快斗的体内退了出去，然而还没等快斗松一口气，他整个身体就被翻了过来，并被强制摆成跪趴的姿势。接着白马一个挺身，进入到快斗体内的更深处。  
“啊！”快斗痛呼出声，已经被完全标记的身体似乎在抗拒白马的进入，然而白马的顶撞却一下比一下激烈。  
“快住手，”快斗有气无力的挣扎着，“你该不会是想……呀啊！”  
快斗话还没说完，白马竟然靠着物理的撞击，硬是顶开了生殖腔。很快，两人同时达到了高潮，快斗射在了白马的手上，而白马则尽数射进了快斗的生殖腔。  
连续被两个人折腾的快斗趴在床上昏睡过去，白马望着快斗的侧脸，深邃的眼眸闪烁着捉摸不定的光芒。他为快斗盖好被子，慢慢走出房间，接着掏出一把警局专用的锁。  
“你是我的，快斗。”


End file.
